


Sleeping Amongst the Spirits

by athenril_of_kirkwall (al_fletcher)



Series: Qakar Adaar [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance, Shelter, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fletcher/pseuds/athenril_of_kirkwall
Summary: The crew takes shelter in one of the Tombs of Fairel.





	Sleeping Amongst the Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for m!Adaar/Cassandra, “Where, Curse, Tender”

“The wind’s rising,” the Inquisitor observed.

“So it is,” Solas said, concurring.

The two mages stood at the doorway of one of the various tombs scattered around the Hissing Wastes, observing the incoming sandstorm, rolling in towards them as the sun set over the Orlesian desert. Qakar reached out with his large hands, pulling the door shut on the tomb whilst ensuring that a few fallen bricks prevented it from sealing them in.

“Well,” Qakar said, addressing the other two, “seems like we’re stuck here for the night.”

“Silent, still, shivering,” Cole said, “sleeping amongst the spirits.”

“Yes, well, quite so,” he said, not quite knowing how to respond. “At least we don’t need to worry about asphyxiation from veil-fire, I suppose.”

“An ingenious phenomenon. I do wonder how the dwarves of old would’ve made of us repurposing it, and this tomb, for the night,” Solas mused.

Qakar said, surveying the room, “We’ll try to be respectful.”

“How shall we…?” Solas began asking, already knowing the answer full well.

The Inquisitor gestured to the inner chamber. “You and Cole can set up shop in there.”

“Shop?” the spirit asked, “What’s traded in a tomb?”

Solas sighed, heading through the doorway. “No, Cole, we’re not selling anything in there. Come on, let’s go.”

With that, the elf and the spirit were gone, leaving Qakar and Cassandra alone in the main chamber. The Seeker methodically and efficiently withdrew and unfurled her bedroll, placing it on a corner adjacent to one of the braziers, and sat down to remove her boots and her cuirass, depositing them in a neat pile beside her.

Moments later, the Inquisitor’s own mat unrolled parallel to hers, landing on the floor with an empathic _flumph_ as he proceeded to do the same, also messily dumping his sheets on the roll. Cassandra looked up at him as she fiddled with the straps on one of her greaves, giving him a quizzical look.

“Do you not think, Inquisitor,” she asked, “that it might be more tactical for us to cover _opposite_ ends of the room?”

Qakar returned her look as he shrugged his dragonling coat off his shoulders, intending to use it as a blanket for the night. “I happen to like it here.”

She groaned. “Of _course_ you would. Are you going to extinguish the flames any time soon?”

“So ready to head to sleep, my dear?”

Removing the other greave, Cassandra said, “We are wasting time in this tomb. We should wake early and leave by dawn, which I believe is not many hours off.”

Dressed down to his fatigues, boots off but socks still on given the cold floor, Qakar lay down on the mat, draping the maroon cloak over himself. “Oh, very well, have it your way.”

With a flick of his wrist, he used the Anchor to put each brazier out in turn, until only the one which hung over their heads still burned into the night.

“Why,” Qakar remarked, “this is cozy, isn’t it? Warmth and light, yet without the costs of ash and our breathing air. Don’t you find it very…atmospheric?”

Letting her gauntlets slip out of her hands and land by her boots, Cassandra sighed as she brought the sheets Qakar wasn’t using over to her side.

“Now is _hardly_ the time. Go to sleep, Qakar.”

“Whatever do you mean, Lady Seeker?”

“I _mean_ ,” she said as she drew the covers up to her chin, “that we are not about to have a dalliance right in the middle of a dwarven tomb.”

“Perish the thought,” Qakar said innocently. “Still, you seem positively chilled in here. I’ve been told a qunari, under certain circumstances, is the perfectly sized bed-warmer.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she snorted.

“Why,” he quipped, “I think I feel your shivering from here. That or maybe the sands are shifting. It might well be either.”

“Very droll,” she said. “Good night, Inquisitor.”

With that, she rolled over to face the column, and Qakar, with two snaps of his fingers, extinguished the torch over their heads and lit the one in the far corner. Before long, Cassandra’s fidgeting and shivering got the better of her, and she turned back to Qakar, snuggling up close and consolidating her sheets with his cloak, warming up in instants.

“See, that’s not so bad, is it?” he asked, smirking.

“Not a word to the others,” she grumbled, nestling her head by his chest, slowly dropping off in rhythm to his gentle breathing.

Over in the other room, Cole stared into open space as he muttered, “Trembling, tenderly touching. They love each other, don’t they?”

Solas rolled over on his bedroll to face the wall. “Yes, they do, Cole. Thankfully the Lady Seeker has slightly more discretion that having a romantic tryst in a sepulchre. This place was already restless enough with the lingering spirits. Rest well, Cole.”

“Gently gliding, her hands on yours. The love and regret of aeons past. What does it mean?”

“A great many things,” Solas said. “But none I shall explain tonight. See you tomorrow morning, Cole.”

With that, he drifted into the Fade, as Cole sat on the floor, pondering.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://athenril-of-kirkwall.tumblr.com/post/182133137225/


End file.
